


Car Crash

by GG_Ladybug



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, But a sunshine with a lot on his plate, But she deals with it anyways, Car Accidents, Coma, Curtesy of a drunk driver, Drunk Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For more then one person, Gabriel’s A+ Parenting, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth needs a break, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, I do not know how hospitals work, I only know what I’ve researched, Identity Reveal, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Nathalie Sancoeur Knows, Near Death Experiences, Not a medical professional, Or comas, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Gabriel, Redemption, Then becomes Hawkmoth to cover for his unconscious self, Worried Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug
Summary: A price for bad things happen bingo in which the most dangerous man in Paris goes into a coma after a crash and is still aware. Shenanigans ensue like he expected. Finding out his son was Chat Noir was a surprise however...
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. The Crash

"Father?" Adrien knew he shouldn't be intruding in his father's office and that's his request would most likely get a firm refusal. Gabriel looked up from the papers on his desk, blue eyes not thawing in the slightest. "You know I'm busy, Adrien." He commented while signing another form. The young blond gulped and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know-" The teen tried, getting cut off.

"Then why are you here?" He asked sharply filling in the next file. "Well I was wondering if you'd be my plus one at a party. You don't have to do much! You can do your work there, but I don’t have anyone to go with and everyone else is bringing their parents." Adrien begged quickly, ready to list all the ways he could persuade the man into doing it.

"It would be a good marketing companion for starters. You'd actually be more productive since there is going to be other fashion designers there and Imm sure they'd help you with all your work just to get on your good side! You can gauge my friends probably to make sure they're a good influence and make sure I'm safe all in one." He bargained.

"Out of the question." He refused bluntly. His son mirrored his expression. "Why not?" He asked in obvious disappointment. "I don't have time to mingle, Adrien." The elder Agreste deadpanned simply. "You don't have to talk, father! I swear! Just a few handshakes and whatever adults do then you can go back to your tablet!" He protested with a bright smile.

Gabriel sensed he wasn't going to get out of the arrangement and more denial will only result in further pesters. That or his son would be crafty enough to get Nathalie in on it, and he still found he couldn’t say no to the woman’s glare. "Fine. I’m not staying any longer then necessary." He begrudgingly gave in. Adrien all but squealed and left before he could change his mind.

He packed what files he could into his suitcase and met with them in the car. Gorilla began driving off as Adrien talked on his phone to his friends. "Yeah, we're around the corner. Stop being so impatient, Nino." He assured with a laugh. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the teenager's interactions and took to glancing out the window.

He soon clocked onto a truck across the intersection. Probably a drunk driver by the shakily lines it was making. Narrowing his eyes, he went to warn their driver, only to realise the man had already ran the red light. That wouldn’t be overly concerning if it hadn’t been hurtling towards them at an alarming speed. "Brace!" He warned while tugging his son's belt to be sure it was securely strapped.

Before anymore could be said, the truck slammed right into the side of the car. The window shattered and the passenger door across from him crumpled inwards with a horrible resounding crunch. It was with that sound that everything descended into a spiral.

Gabriel Agreste swore never to get in a car again. By god above, he would have the chauffeur job stroked off and Gorilla can stick to bodyguard duties. He'd prefer walking. The last thing Gabriel wanted to do before the inevitable blackout to come was certify his son's safety. Out of options, he threw an arm over Adrien in an effort to protect him further.

Of course, Gabriel was no idiot. His reflexes may insist otherwise, but the truth is that no matter how much you tried, you're useless in a car crash. That thing he just did? It's a nice gesture, but it's just that. A gesture. Within the split second that a vehicle decelerates from 40 miles per hour to zero, as the body rushes to meet the seatbelt or the windshield, an arm surely won't accomplish anything. However he reached out anyway.

Why? Mostly to reassure himself. A close look at the statistics indicate how comical that sort of reassurance actually is, but he needed it in that situation. Just a small chance it could help and he would take it. Love may is the most powerful force in the universe, but it didn't stand a single fighting chance against momentum.

Everything felt motionless for a moment until a searing pain shot through his body and weightlessness over came him. It took him a moment to register the car was flipping.There was a snap from his seatbelt mechanism and the weight restricting him down suddenly left. His head connected with the top of the roof and sides until it screeched to a stop. Gabriel's eyes drifted shut without his consent after all that transpired.

God he really needed a break


	2. Aftermath

He was vaguely aware of the screeching of a saw cutting metal. There was the distinct sound of paparazzi who had no doubt came running when they heard of the accident a few seconds away from where they already were. The possible occupants of the car no doubt feeding their egos. A limo totalled not even a block away from a prestigious party? Breaking news right there.

Gabriel blinked slowly and glanced to the front seat. It was already empty and the car door was open. Good news for Gorilla then. Unharmed and made a healthy escape. A blurry flick to his left and he saw a medic pulling his son out. A small smile graced his face at that. He was okay.

Adrien's voice was just distinguishable from the suddenly roar of the press at his appearance from the wrecked car. "FATHER! NO! NO LET ME GO!" The press seemed to get louder over that discovery. Only he could find himself in a situation like this. The second time the world has seen him in months and it's a life and death moment. God the papers would have a field day.

No matter how tempted he was, he didn't look down at himself or what they were cutting. He was smart enough to know that the brain convinces itself that it's in more pain once you see the actual injury. He just knew it was burning in his arm, stomach and leg.

The screech of sawing stopped until prying could be heard as a huge chunk was removed. "Christ almighty mate, you’ve done a number on yourself, stay with us." If the firefighter was saying that, then he sure as hell wasn't going to look now. "WE NEED PARAMEDICS OVER HERE! NOW!" Some Officer he didn't know demanded sharply.

"His skull is separated from his spinal column. I can see them moving separately with each breath." A new voice explained quickly earning a sharp breath from his colleague. "My god. How is he even alive?" The Officer breathed in shock. "By one hell of a miracle. The skull is being held in place by the neck muscles. He's still got motor activities in his extremities so the spinal cord hasn't been severed. We need to sedate him and get him out of here. He's got a chance. If his neck even moves a millimetre right now, he'll be paralysed and die. We need him in a brace before that."

Atlanto-occipital dislocation, orthopedic decapitation, or internal decapitation describes ligamentous separation of the spinal column from the skull base. It is possible for a human to survive such an injury, however only 30% of cases do not result in immediate death. There's helpful surgeries, during which rods, wires or screws are used to repair the connection between the skull and the spine.

Definitely not good. Gabriel lapsed in and out of consciousness as where he lay became warmer with blood. "We're going to need to cut these pipes behind and in front. It's pinning him. It's too risky to pull them out and I can't do too much until he's out of this thing. We'll lay him on his side on the gurney so it doesn't dislodge them." An EMT on the younger side explained hastily.

That didn't sound good at all. That sounded like a case of impaling. Yep. Scratch any other borderline comment. He definitely wasn't going to look for the sake of his sanity. It was probably something from the trucks cargo if he was to guess.

It was black for a while again until he faded back in. "Mr Agreste were going to lift you out and onto a gurney. This is going to hurt, okay?" A woman informed cautiously as she checked his pupils. Everything just sounder distant to him at the moment. He managed to hum quietly, clenching his fists in anticipation for the pain to come. "Okay. Everyone lift on three. One, two, three!”

A scream of agony leapt out his throat as white hot pain pulsed through his very core. The once bustling scene of action and flashing lights seemed to freeze at the sound. Adrien cries increased and the only thing stopping the teen from running over was his friends who had arrived at some point to hold him back. "Okay let's get him out of here! Joe, make sure that neck brace stays exactly where we want it! Abi get that morphine and sedatives on!" This time, when he began to get tired, Gabriel was sure that the next time he dipped into unconsciousness, he would stay there.

He wasn't sure if he was slipping into a simple sleep or death. For all he knew, he could be waking up in a few hours to the startling loud rhythmic noise that is a heart monitor. That or lying dead in a body bag never to wake again. Accidents happen, yes. However he didn't particularly like the unpredictable consequences of this one.

He had put Nathalie in charge of his miraculous until he returned from the party. He could trust she would cover up anytime he was gone with an Akuma or two just like they had planned in an emergency. He dreaded to think their reaction to it though. His eyes gazed to the side as Adrien was fighting against some officers who were trying to keep him back. The blue haired friend of his was trying to talk him down and it seemed to be working. 

Adrien swallowed harshly and raised his hands in surrender, taking a step back. After a moment, he locked eyes with his father as they approached the helicopter. Gabriel smiled assuringly and gave a small wave. Adrien grinned sadly and did the same back. There was a flash so the scene would no doubt find itself on the front of the papers by the end of the day. His thoughts came to a steady halt as oblivion met him the pain drifting away with his mind. His hand dropped down and hung by his side as they disappeared into the helicopter.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel has never liked to prolong waking up; his normal ritual consisted of having his eyes blink open immediately. His head swung upwards and his legs were out of the bed before he could process a coherent thought. This was why, when he woke up this time, things felt very strange indeed.

His eyes did not blink open, his head did not move and his legs stayed stubbornly where they were. When he actively tried to do all of those objectives they just wouldn't. In fact, nothing would move at all. The only things that seemed to work were his brain and according to the beeping sound that repeated itself insufferably, his ears too.

"Good morning Mr Agreste! Day 5 of your stay at our lovely Hospital. Awake yet? Not today eh? Ah well your son should be around soon, same time as usual! It's quite sunny out this morning." The voice suggested he was a young Welsh male and his words made it obvious he was a nurse here. Most likely new, judging by his age and the fact he seemed positively cheerful. That would be gone around the first six months.

The young male nurse, who was currently fluffing his pillows, gave him some insight into his own predicament. Almost definitely a coma. Now, how he came to be in the unfortunate position of a coma was a mystery. His last memories before he woke from this state are surprisingly vague and Gabriel cursed his brain for the first time in quite a while. 

Perhaps someone would shed some light as to the answer seeing as it was doubtful he would be moving anytime to find out. Gabriel supposed his only hope was to wait for his son to arrive. Adrien would be worried about him. Until then, he had to wait in pure blackness with only his brain and an extremely irritating incessant beeping. Boring. Adrien, regrettably, was not the first person to enter his room. Instead it seemed to be a doctor who was silent the whole time they looked at his chart and checked it. 

The least they could do was speak aloud, how inconsiderate of her. I thought all healthcare professionals knew that the patient might be alert and aware. Heating was the last to go after all. Gabriel heard the door shut and mentally sighed. He did hope people would speak to him when they arrived, even if not about how he came to be in the hospital. The designer was willing to listen to anything as long as he didn't have to suffer this dullness any longer.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the door opened and the familiar nervous walking pattern could be heard. It did sound like he was dragging his feet in tiredness. The stress of the situation must be taking its toll on him. He would have to remedy that as soon as he awakened.

"Erm, hi again. I spoke to Chloe's mother today. She hadn’t heard you were... um... like you are from her retreat in New York and called for a project. Deadline was three days ago." Adrien's voice was slightly rougher than usual and seemed to be unsure of what to say. The words themselves were not surprising. The fashion industry could barely handle a day without him, let alone 5. Paris must be suffering in his absence.

"She said something about with you gone, there's already been two fashion disasters. I'm sure you'd be able to figure out how to fix them with that brilliant mind of yours." Interesting, Adrien seemed more prone to give compliments if he thought he wasn't listening. It was nice.

What was not nice was that he had now given him the temptation of a design that he would never be able to give into due to his coma. He agreed with his son though, he probably could find the connection quickly if he were able. But no, instead he had to leave that in the hands of incompetent fools. Yes, France really must be suffering.

"She'll probably come visit you sometime if you're not up by then. She actually really seems to care about your well being. A lot of the people from the company have been asking about you too. The press want constant updates. My friends are concerned even if you got off on the wrong foot. For a man who claims to be closed off, you do have a lot of people who care about you. Auntie has been to see you once already. They're staying at the mansion to help Nathalie take care of me while you're out for the count. She said she'll come by again in the next few days if you haven't woken up."

Adrien fell silent and Gabriel doubted he would say any more. There was only so much one could say to a silent companion without feeling the effects of it. True to his earlier assessment, he didn't say anymore until he left with a goodbye and a promise to come back the next day. He didn't know what he'd do without Adrien, he really didn't.


	4. Visitation

Gabriel was not surprised when someone else awkwardly shuffled into his room. He didn't know how long it had been. His sense of time was all over the place as conversations come and go. The only markers he really had was Adrien's daily visits, but he could of missed several and not even realised it. He could only rely on what he hears after all.

It seemed the person felt uncomfortable being there and Gabriel did not blame them. He supposed he must remind people of dead bodies lying their still as he was.

"Ehem, good day Gabriel. To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing here, but seeing as everyone said it was best just to talk to you as if you weren't lying there looking asleep, I thought I might as well give it a go. I don't mean to inflate your ego, but the industry hasn't been doing so well since you've been gone. A dress has been giving us a bit of trouble. I assume that boy of your's already told you about it. Never really realise what you have until it's gone and all that. At least your talent is being recognised even further now. International fans seem to be growing.” Audrey hummed.

"I have to say though Gabriel, somehow, after all these years and having to suffer through your quick snarky remarks that make us look like in your words idiots, I've managed to gain a bit of a soft spot for you. I mean, I would definitely call you a friend or whatever it is Claudia or whatever my daughter's name is constantly calls them. Some sleazy washout in the PR department said something yesterday, better left unsaid. It was to do with your state and it was pretty nasty, even for him. Nathalie just let loose. All the pent up stress seemed to get directed towards him and before you could blink she had punched him in the face. Broke his nose she did, not sure if it'll ever be the same again without surgery. Would have done a lot more too if we weren't obliged to hold her back. For an assistant, she sure can fight. Anyway, I'm not really sure what else to say, but wake up soon. We could do with your help. Thank god you can't actually hear me otherwise I'd never hear the end of it."

Oh how Gabriel was mentally smirking. If only she knew, if only she knew. She'd end up having a stroke when he brought this up next. The incident between Nathalie and the HR guy was a pleasant revelation. It must have been recent otherwise he would have likely heard it from Adrien himself. It was nice having Nathalie do that for him. No one had ever physically stood up for him like that.  


He was sure she would have the CCTV footage for him to watch later. Audrey left and Gabriel felt content as he waited for his son to arrive. He didn't mention Nathalie attack on an employee. He did however, sound exceedingly smug all through the visit.

Another person entered his room at some point, startling him into awareness. He must of been unconscious for awhile. Since his arm had the full ache of several more needle sites. Whoever it was seemed calm and her voice was smooth, no stutter or nervousness.

"It would really be nice if you would wake up Mr Agreste. I've missed Adrien's whines whenever you refused to let him go out with us. I'd rather have that from how down he seems lately. He can't lose you too." It sounded like the girl with pigtails that won his design competition and returned his book. Marinette was it? 

"It was a pain to get in here. They were pretty adamant on only people that knew you or family were allowed to go in. I had to prove I was your son's friend and I made that bowler hat. They're pretty good security when they're not being jerks. I hated it when they were practically trying to make me cry up a storm. Not that you have to try very hard, no, not very hard at all." Well, at least she understood how much of a push-over she really was. Maybe she'd make it more of a challenge for people in the future.

"You really need to wake up, sir. Adrien isn't in the best of shape. He barely eats. Barely sleeps. Barely comes out anymore. He blames himself. We always tell him there's no way he could of known, but he still wishes it had just been him. So... just promise that you'll get up at some point. It's already been too long. I guess I've said all I need to. Goodbye Mr Agreste." 

There was a thickness to the girl's voice that Gabriel finally registered. Despite what she may think, Gabriel did hold a sort of fondness for the shy aspiring girl. She was going to make a great designer when she grew up, and he hoped to even be the company she interned for. He'd have to offer if he can open his eyes later.


	5. The Sister In Law

Gabriel had woken particularly angered today. When Eric, the cheerful young nurse, had announced the day and weather as usual, instead of feeling a sense of comfort in still being able to hear, he felt like screaming from the sheer tediousness of still being confined. It had been far too long. Perhaps a lot of time had been spent in surgery that the doctors kept talking about him doing well in.

Everything seemed to irritate him, from the high pitched voice of the doctor, to that blasted beeping. How long would this carry on for? Days, months, years? Gabriel needed to move, he needed to be able to do something. There was only so long his mind could entertain him. Gabriel carried on his internal moan until Adrien arrived. He noticed the dragging was getting worse. He'd have to force Adrien to sleep the second he woke up.

"I got a bit bored today and thought I'd clean your room. There was a pretty bad smell coming from there. Was the last thing the chef made for you. Honestly, I don't know why you eat up there. I think the chefs made it ready so when we returned, you wouldn't order them about their tardiness. I know you're probably going to shout at me when you find out, but I had to throw away that box of fabrics that was under your bed. I knocked over a glass of water and ruined them." Adrien let out a chuckle but Gabriel noticed it was weak compared to the ones he'd heard before the accident. He'd taken it to calling it that as there had been no mention of an attacker.

"I guess the only good thing about this whole thing is that your body is finally getting the rest it's needed. You know, this could be your body's way of catching up on all the sleep it's lost over the years. You've skipped more sleep then the rest of the world has." Gabriel was not mentally pouting like a child, he was not. It just didn't help that Adrien was acting how Emelie used to when she woke up to see him still sketching a design he'd spent all night on.

Despite this, Gabriel found the anxiety he'd had most of the morning start to drain from him. Adrien always seemed to be able to calm him, unknowingly or not. For some reason, him just being himself gave Gabriel a sense of security and peace.

However, Gabriel had rather hoped Adrien had been wrong on his sister-in-law's impending visit, but unfortunately it was not to be. There was no mistaking the sound of the ridiculously expensive heels hitting the floor as she strode elegantly into the room shortly after Adrien’s departure.

"Hello Gabriel. Just me. Your mother would come except she, and I quote, would rather remember you as you were than lying still on a hospital bed. They always had a flair for the dramatics." Gabriel had to reluctantly agree with her sing song voice. When he was seven and had broken his arm, his mother was convinced he'd never be able to move it again. Not a wise thing to say in front of an already panicked seven year old. Fortunately his father had the sense for once to move her somewhere else.

"I must say Gabriel, out of all your little incidents, this has got to rank highly on the scale of injury. Honestly, everyone first thought you'd be offed by some hit. You do have your fair share of jealous enemies. When they are told the real reason you ended up incapacitated, they are torn between laughing and shock that this is the reason the all mighty Agreste is in the hospital."

Oh fantastic, now the only thing he knew about how he ended up in the coma was that it was something foolish. Well, it was only Amelie's view and she was probably saying it just to spite him. Yes, that was it.

"Do wake up soon though won't you. My job as auntie has become considerable more hard since you aren't around. I've been taking care of my dearest nephew. You really must see him. He's all over the place. I haven't seen him this bad since my sister's disappearance. If not for me, wake up for Adrien. He is very worried about you. We all are." 

There was a slight quiver to Amelie's voice that Gabriel had never heard before. Well, he might have and ignored it, but that was beside the point. This was a side to her he rarely saw. Gabriel could not help but think he'll remind her of this sentimental side the next time she made a scene. It was no secret they didn't do over sentimentality, so they did not like to be reminded of it if they happened to exhibit behaviour.

He felt his hand behind lifted up and his ring finger being raised. He was internally cursing that she was going to take the only ring left in his possession after Félix had gone and palmed the other. Instead he felt another one being pushed on. One all too familiar.

"Félix sends his regards. He thought it wasn't right to have this while you are as you are. Though don't be surprised if he takes it again at some point, the little magician." That was the last thing she uttered before she left the room after the particularly short visit. The fact she came at all though was quite a feat in itself. It took a lot to get Amelie to focus on anything other than her work and her son. Gabriel felt slightly pleased that his sister-in-law felt enough concern to not only visit him, but return the ring.


	6. What?

This time it was an unfamiliar set of footsteps that broke his schedule. He was still unsure on the time transpired since he had heard he'd been in several surgeries. He could of been out for days on anaesthesia. He couldn't tell if they were male or female. Slightly disconcerting but hopefully the owner of said feet would speak soon. A few seconds later, they did.

"Hello Uncle. You should be lucky I'm visiting, but it doesn't seem right when you can't answer back. I have to say though, it's a lot easier talking to you when you don't answer back." Why had he even bothered to come at all? It was no secret they did not get on and he knew that his nephew would rather have him away then close ever since he missed the boy's father's funeral.

"It's embarrassing you know. Having one man not even in your bloodline be better than the entire family put together. It makes us look like morons and I know you think we are, but that's only because you seem to be above everyone in intelligence. If you weren't there we'd look like perfectly capable people. Though you're compassionate enough. That's the main reason I tolerate you. Even if you don't really care about the actions themselves, you show your love in a rather odd way."

"I decided to come because if I was ever going to apologise for the things I've said and done, I might as well do it when you can't hear me. I know it doesn't really count, but you probably wouldn't care for an apology and I would be too sourly tempted to give up and do something." This was definitely quite unexpected. Gabriel wondered what he'd do if he realised he actually could hear everything.

"This is a one time thing, mind you Uncle. Don't expect anything to change when you wake up. You'll always be a slight annoyance to me." If he had heard correctly, there seemed to be a certain tone of affection with the last statement. That and the subcontinent addition of slightly. Perhaps Félix wasn't as bad as he assumed. Maybe he wouldn't bring this up after all. He earned a bit of peace from his cutting words.

Falling back into unconsciousness, he was pulled back out by a neat shout. He could tell he’d been out for a day or two since it was raining like the forecast had said. "Christ Father. It's been six months now. I don't know how much more of this I can take. The mansion is just so quiet without the sound of at least you walking across your office or shouting at someone on the phone for screwing up an order. Hell I'd even pay a designer to do a fashion crime so bad it would spark your interest and make you wake up to fix it! The thing is, I don't know what to do to make you wake up. To be honest I bet everything I'm saying isn't doing a damn thing and I'm just rambling like an idiot!" 

No no! Keep rambling! He needed the words! "Well I suppose this would be as good a time as any to get it off my chest then. At least this way there's no way for you to react.” This was an interesting development. Gabriel wondered what Adrien could be about to tell him. After all, he could figure out almost anything, why shouldn't Adrien just not assume he already knew?

"I'm Chat Noir."  
  


**_Wait... what?_ ** **_He had not been prepared for THAT-_ **

"I have been for a while now and you have no idea how hard it is to hide it around you. I know it's stupid to play hero. There's no chance, even if you happened to be a hero yourself, you'd let me continue. Not that I'm really complaining. Hell, it means you care. If I didn't have Chat Noir to cling onto recently and Akumas to fight, I'd probably be throwing myself off the nearest building."

No, Adrien would never end up like that. He was better than that, he was a better man. Action was so much more than he gave himself credit for. He kept Gabriel sane, he made Gabriel a better person even as he terrified Paris for a living. He‘d been fighting his own son the entire time. He thought it had been bad when he had to watch his son fall off a building when he first suspected the idea, but now it had been confirmed, everything felt so much worse.

"Still though, I picked the worst bloody person to tell. You're never going to feel the same way I do about being a hero and I'm never actually going to tell you when you can hear me. I don't want to see the look of disappointment and I certainly don't want you to demand I hand over the ring. No, I'll just carry on like it's always been. I can do that." Adrien let out a shuddering breath. "At least I've told you. Even if it doesn't actually count, at least I've told you. I'll see you tomorrow Father. Please wake up."

Gabriel barely heard Adrien leave. His mind was running at a million miles a minute, a lot more than the normal thousand. Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien was actually, indisputably, Chat Noir. The question was, what did he feel in return? How was he meant to be Hawkmoth knowing this? 

Would he just leave it to Nathalie? He could let her become the new Hawkmoth and figure it out on her own. It would hardly be a fair battle to just tell her. She was already doing it now in his absence. But then again, if she suddenly had encounters with the heroes, it would be questioned. Perhaps when he recovers enough, he could be the face and her the villain. God he could tell this was going to be a nightmare when he was actually able to act on it.


	7. A Smaller Visiter

When the seventh month rolled around, he's vaguely aware when he feels the choking. A doctor rushed in soon after and there was shouts of a functional respiratory system. It felt great being rid of the uncomfortable incubator. From what he heard from his practitioner, that meant progress, and he should be getting closer to waking. He might actually have a chance.

Most of his physical injuries were reduced to scars and the casts had been removed long ago. He wasn't sure if he still had the neck brace on or not. He didn't particularly care either. The only problem he'd face now is physical activity and awareness. He'd received a lot more visits after this revelation of course. Those who had lost hope returning with a new vigour as he lapsed in and out of awareness.

He would never openly admit it, but he had missed Nooroo. He would be with Nathalie now since his accident like they planned. He would be a welcome distraction from his conflicting feelings regarding Adrien's confession. The little god would allow him to pretend things were normal. So he's particularly joyful when he hears the small whizz of something flying through the air in the once silent hospital room.

"H-Hello, Master." A nervous small mournful voice quivered quietly. He can feel the weight resting on his chest as he curled up on his owner. "You're in quite the state. Really, everyone including me is so very worried about you. I do miss having you around. You're fun to talk to when you're not in your Hawkmoth mindset. Miss Nathalie's nice and let me come see you today, but things really haven't been the same. I even find myself missing hearing your monologues. Though that doesn't give you an excuse to do it more often when you wake up. Even I have so much I can take."

Gabriel thought a small chuckle at that. While he knew the evil plots irritated the kwami immensely, he would always sit and listen as of it was the most intriguing thing in the world. He only ever interrupted whenever it was a particularly cruel one. Gabriel was quite sure that upon his return home, Nooroo would be more willing to tolerate it for a few days. He'd have to make the most of them.

"Maybe Miss Nathalie will throw you a small party when you wake up. I like planning parties for my chosens. Yes that would be nice. I think I shall run the idea by her." Gabriel dearly hoped his assistant had the sense to politely put down the kwami's idea. He had no wish to wake up only to be forced to spend his time mingling. Nooroo carried on, unaware of the repulsion the thought of a party was causing the invalid.

"Your son needs something to focus on. He’s been so stressed these days what with you in the hospital. Nathalie had to buy him some sleeping pills the other night as he was kept awake by nightmares of the accident. I was in her blazer pocket when he kept on talking about you putting a hand over to protect him and check he was secured in rather then yourself. You two really do need each other, so don't you dare think about staying in that coma a moment more than necessary." Along with the pang of guilt at the mention of Adrien's nightmares, Gabriel felt a warm feeling spread through him at Nooroo's fatherly tone. He would rarely say it aloud, but he did care for the little god.

"I would like a married couple in the mansion you know." He carried on wistfully. "You and Nathalie already act so much like a couple. Almost remind me of how my first chosen used to be with her betrothed. You compliment each other so well and even when you fight there isn't even anything that could really come between you too."

Well... the normality didn't last long. Nooroo would always be Nooroo he supposed. Always trying to convince him to move on and do good. Internally rolling his eyes, he mentally patted the poor creature for the feeble attempt. "Do make sure you recover from this. I can't bear to think how they would cope if you didn't. Just this morning Adrien said if he lost you he would have lost another part of himself. Don't do that to the poor boy. Wake up for him."

Did Adrien really say that? He must have done otherwise Nooroo wouldn't have relayed it. It was true that Gabriel wouldn't know what to do if Adrien wasn't there, he just didn't realise how similar it would be for the teen himself. Anyone would think it would be a relief. There would be no forced schedules, no random responsibilities and no hold backs. Yet again his son defies expectation.

"A-Anyways. Happy birthday, Master." It was his birthday? Before he could willow on this fact, he felt a necklace being tied around his neck before being hidden under a hospital gown.

"M-Miss Nathalie helped me make your gift presentable since she can't come visit with all the company business. It's a Kwagatama. A great symbol of friendship among us kwamis. The other's would of felt me create one and are no doubt very confused. I have been used for evil many times and because of that, I've never felt them worthy of having one. You are different. There is good in your heart, Master. I've seen it and none of my friends will convince me otherwise. They tend to have supernatural abilities, so maybe it will help in your recovery. S-Sleep well." 

As his heart swelled with warmth, the creature, rubbed against his cheek affectionately before zipping back through the air to return to Nathalie. He smiled in his mind and relaxed further into the bliss of unawareness until some others would come.


	8. An Enemy and A Miraculous Miracle

There was no warning before the door opened today. A new set of footsteps that couldn't be identified by shoes came through confidently as they closed the door behind them. "Hello Mr Agreste. It's Ladybug. How are we today?" There was no mistaking it. Even with the introduction, he'd heard them enough in his maddening attempts to achieve the miraculous to know it was most definitely Ladybug. While his mind wanted to make the connection between voices, it would quickly disregard it.

"I bet you're wondering how I managed to get in here Mr Agreste. Your security is pretty tight with all the press trying to get in and snap a photo. It was quite easy really. This place really does need to work on getting competent people to watch over you. I was going to ask like normal but they were out like a light. It's like they get no sleep in here. Unlike you that is. You're getting far too much."

So far, every word his enemy had said was pointless. What was the point of him coming to the hospital if all she was going to do was natter like a school girl? Though he supposed she technically could be one. It would be rather disconcerting if his son had been flirting with a woman twinge his age.

"Ah but I'm getting off topic. The main reason I came today was to see it my kwami's theory was true. I'm the incarnation of creation after all, so we assume that my presence could possibly heal you more. Worth a shot. Things have been very boring without you in the fashion industry. You are the only one who can manage to create interesting patterns. You should of seen that disaster Mastov and his frankly seizure inducing Peplum. I wanted to throw myself off the nearest balcony when I saw it. That lot really are lacking these days, aren't they?" Ladybug chuckled. If Gabriel could, he surely would of blinked in shock. So the heroine had an eye for fashion? Something respectable at least.

"But anyway, I want you to know that when you wake up you will not be bored for days. There are many things going on. All of them waiting for your capable hands to find them." Cute, so Ladybug missed his work too. He wondered how irritating it would be for the girl if he didn't try to wake up and left the industry reeling. While a tempting thought, he waved it off.

"Your stats are improving slightly. I think I might of been right in my assessment. Rather cool, don't you think? I'm a walking healer. I'll save anymore developments until my next visit. Hopefully there won't be one. Do try not to die in my absence will you? If anything is going to bring the great Gabriel down, it's not going to be this!"

Gabriel decided then that he would resist the temptation when he woke up for as long as he could to send out an Akuma. She wasn't too bad if she could at least talk fashion. Perhaps he'd let her get away by talking to an Akuma telepathically at just the right moment. Not too much though. Just once. She inflated his ego. He'd take that. Even from a dear enemy.

Shortly after, he was listening to his son’s usual Drabble. Then he fell short and gave up on his recounting to beg again. "It's been nearly eight months father. They're starting to consider the possibility that you may never recover from this. I can't handle that. You need to wake up so they can't do that! Someone with such a brilliant and amazing mind as yours can not be killed by a bloody drunk driver! You need to wake up so you can go to his court date! I refuse to put on your gravestone, if only they'd had one less beer!" Drink driver? Why on earth was Adrien suddenly going on about drunk drivers?

It was like someone had flipped a switch to his memory. Gabriel suddenly remembered looking out the window of the limo as his son chatted away to those friends of his. He remembered blinking and seeing that truck approaching far to fast for his liking. Then it was hitting abruptly. His hands were thrown out to protect Adrien fitfully. The last thing he could recall was a hard knock on his head to the roof as his seatbelt mechanism snapped, then quick darkness.

A car accident. Bloody. Car. Accident. He was here because of some drunk driver? He found himself begrudgingly agreeing with Amelie's statement that it was quite a boring way for him to fall into a coma. Oh god, she was never going to let this go. "Come on Father. You have to wake up. Please. I can't go to a life without you. You were there when I needed you most. Just by being persistently there when mother disappeared, it helped. I refuse to accept a life without you there. Sure you have your faults, but I would give anything to have you wake up. I won't complain about you restricting what I do, I'll try to not disturb you in your office and I'll ask my friends to stop trying to visit. I might even take on more photo shoots if you want. Anything Father, just wake up!"

Gabriel could hear Adrien's voice choke up and he just about heard the brokenly whispered sentence. "I love you and I want you to fight like hell, but with mom gone that might not be what you want. It might be too hard for you to keep fighting to stay awake. So if you want to go, I want you to know it's okay. I will understand." Adrien's voice was cracking with unshed tears. Though he wouldn't be surprised if there were no tears left.

It was quite an odd feeling to have a metaphorical switch flip twice in less than ten minutes. This time however, Gabriel realised one thing. He was going to do everything in his power to keep Adrien happy. He couldn't believe how obvious it was to him now. Only one person could stand Gabriel's odd behaviour and never consider changing him. He was someone who would die for him and he would die for in return. Simply put, Adrien was the only person left that understood him enough to love him unconditionally.

He wasn't going to give that up for the world

Suddenly, it felt like he was being pulled away and panic overtook him. He could not be dying! He had just realised all this, he needed to tell him. There was no way he could leave him on his own. Gabriel refused to, he needed to live, needed to open his rues, needed to move! The hand once holding his jolted back in shock. "D-Did you just twitch? Was that a twitch?" A sense of joy filled him realising he had done it. 

"F-Father can you hear me? D-Do it again!" Adrien pleaded, no doubt hoping it wasn't just an involuntary movement. "P-please! There's a call button right under your left hand. Try and press it if you understand me, father!" His son breathed with barely contained happiness, trying not to get his hopes up. He felt like he was putting the energy of a thousand suns into it. His entire body was protesting at his finger to cooperate. Further. Further. Further. Further. A shrill beep.

"HE PRESSED IT! HE HEARD!" The rest of it is a blur of sounds from then. Hitting the button had been a feet and a half in itself, but he was drifting back into the black of sleep. He'd probably score higher on the Glasgow scale now. Waking up was meant to be gradual, so this was the start. From what he'd read in books as a kid, it wasn't like the movies.

It took about a week of incoherent confused thought and movement before it all became clear to him. His eyes blinked open and the light he had been deprived of for so long blinded him. Gabriel distinctly heard a gasp from beside him but he was still trying to gain his bearings. Was he dead? No, it looked far too much like a hospital room and he doubted the first thing that happened in death would be being sent to a hospital room. That would mean he was alive then, which meant-

"Father? You in the land of the living this time?" Gabriel couldn't keep the smile off his face. He turned his head slightly despite its stiffness to see Adrien looking at him with an expression of shock and relief mixed together from the interrupted daily talk. "H-Hey." His voice was coarse and quiet with disuse, but prominent in the nearly silent room none the less.

”Welcome back.”


End file.
